Memories
by Ivy-Shinimegami
Summary: unfinished. a slightly awakward story to summrize. yaoi. explanes more after first chapter. see there.


Memories.

Part 1

chapter 1 Herro

Disclaimer : I do not own or will I ever own ( though I do wish I think we all wish) do not sue you will not get anything! Sorry

Authors note: Sorry this story is totally OC for me and to wright more I have to be in a special mood that is very hard to get into. And please note that its still kind of rough round the edges and need work to actually make it coherent so I am going to be re-writing most of it. More note at end

"White and black wings"

( that has nothing to do with the story sorry had to for some reason, maybe 'cuse its what I had at the top of my rough page ?)

Peace after endless waltz

'Im looking for my bishi. I looked every where. Some places twice. But there he is. The long wavy chestnut locks of bishiness hanging so loosely from his head out of his usual braid.What is he doing? Crying? Crying and rocking, he's just holding his teddy bear, rocking, crying, holding his knees close and staring out into the rainy sky. What's he thinking? I always wonder.I remember the first time I met him, out side his Deathscythe that is. Just after I was sent to earth he was hiding in the bushes. He was quite well covered in the shadows. The glint in those purple eyes, those gorgeous purple eyes. They always seam to sparkle with an otherly world presence. It was really quite hypnotizing. I can lay there just watching his face knowing that under those precious eye lids were those purple eyes lay a waiting to take in new sites, new images, some old but just as exciting.

'When I told him to come out of the bushes that wild braided hair swinging, introducing me to his funness, his everything that makes him love able from the first moment you see him. Even know there wasn't much light that night his hair still shon, gorgeously as if taken well care of.His small laughter lightly rang from his lips, his gorgeous soft light pink lips, those talented lips. Those lips could solve any problem set before them, even when there wasn't any spoken problem. They were there saying witty things or words of condolencing. He some how always knew what to say always at the right moment.

Then his body came into view, the way it moved as he came out made me gasp. Simplicity. The concealed movements the minimal energy spent. It was almost as precise as me but the moment. When the body came into the light I truly gasped. It was a smaller one and I am not sure if heard it but I did.

That night he was no nervose to tell me why he had been there to make him more comfortable I invited him back to my place. I don't think it helped. My place wasn't that big but being a gundam pilot I was taught to blend into be inconspicuous but for this one, I stood out like a sore thumb. That night in my apartment he told me. It might have been a pack o f lies but I ate every word of what he said. Somthings he had said that night came around and he acted like he should so it wasn't all lies. I don't think any of it was. Is he even capable of lying?

I think it was that night that night, when we stayed up all night , him talking and I getting to know him. That night I truly realized my feeling for Relena were fake and I was just trying them on. The love for a woman was not the right love. That night I when through a metamorphous, My heart changed into something. Something that didn't take me as log to get use to. The relationship with Relena, I seemed to be fighting something, having no clue to what it was I continued to fight it. Giving no though that it could be the person I have supposedly fell in love with. Love! If that's what you wanted to call it. It was more like an easily broken crush. I twas a masquerade, no a play and the actors only being Relena, the braided bish over there and me. After transferring to her school, Relena didn't take the new s of me not liking her to well. She stayed in her room for 2 and ½ weeks getting food brought up to her and no one was aloud in not even her parents. When she finally came out she was as thin as a tooth pick. Her eyes red from crying constantly from the moment she woke up to the time she cried her self to sleep. She had hope. She invited me to her birthday. sigh

It was about 4 days after that I finally met Duo and his death scythe together. Relena was still in denial and fallowing me around. That day he was going to shoot me and he actually did. The first time wasn't a surprise but the second I didn't think he had it in him. My heart and body froze as the bullet hit me. My first thought was as my heart practically broke was " if he can shoot you he doesn't like you"

After when I was caught who would have guessed that he would be the one to free and save me. That day I wanted to die, because the didn't think he would want me, an emotionless solider that killed with out thinking twice about it. But because he showed me os much emotion towards me he broke through my training and showed me a life in a new light. He started to chip away at that emotionless wall. He showed it to me one clear half moon night.

I was typing on my lap top. As I sat on my bed checking my next mission and he knocks on my door. I tell him to go away but he didn't. In an odd way I thank him for not but in another, I don't really know. so being as thick as he is he knocks again and again until I tell him he can come in.He bounds in all happy as usual and plops him self on the end of my bed and asks what I was doing. He tries to look on my screen but I turn it off and close it before he sees anything. We talk ask questions and become some what good buddies . . . I guess. I never really had a friend. As we talked he chipped away more and more even know again he did most of the talking. At one point during the night I hadn't grunted in a wile (that's exactly what it was a grunt) and to see if I was still alive he pushed his face into mine. Our lips were exactly 4 centimeters apart briefly for a second his hand reached up and brushed my cheek. My heart flew and on reaction my hand flew up and caught his hand keeping it where it was just a couple centimeters from my face. We stared into each others eyes. Cobalt to purple, purple to cobalt. We stayed like that for a while. I don't really know how long but for me it felt like a life time. I wanted to kiss those lips and see how he tasted. Slowly I moved his hand back to my cheek feeling the softness fo his skin closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. The world around us melted and there was only him and I. There was no bed, no room just him and I. I moved his palm off my cheek and down to my lips. I kissed it softly and I opened my eyes to see his reaction. His look was one of happiness but there was a little uncertainty too. Carefully he took my hand and kissed the palm of it. I moved the laptop and neither one of us moved for a couple minute. Until he lightly pushed my chin up slightly. Then ever so lightly he kissed me. It wasn't a real powerful one and it wasn't very long but I know he kissed me. It clearly showed me what he thought and I will never let that memory die.

OWARI!

Ahhh that was a load off. sigh well that was the first of the 3 chapter part 1. Chapter 2 will be similar but different and chapter 3 will be completely different smile you will see there is going to be 3 parts hopefully. Part 1 and 2 will be yaio so I must warn but the 3rd will not. Keep watch for up dates.

This story is kind of what you don't see behind the scenes of the Gundam wing show. I tried to keep it in the same time line as the show and giving hints to where the back times were placed like poor Herro being shot. weep

btw if you haven't realized that the bish that he is constantly talking about by the 3rd paragraph ask some one else. You should know by the words " The long wavy chestnut locks of bishiness hanging so loosely from his head out of his usual braid " or "Deathscythe"

sorry for some of the run on sentences and paragraphs. And I hopefully will be updating it and making it more clear where its actually back running along the story.


End file.
